This invention relates to an air conditioning display system especially suitable for use with air conditioning devices of an automotive vehicle or the like which is equipped with a heater or a cooler.
Vehicles such as an automotive vehicle are equipped with a heater or cooler for the air conditioning system of the vehicle compartment. The above mentioned heater conducts part of the hot engine cooling water to the heater core, and external air which is introduced by ram effect or by fan passes through the heater core and is discharged into the vehicle compartment. The external air is heated by said heater core. In the case of the cooler, refrigerant gas is compressed to a high temperature and high pressure by the gas compressor driven by the engine. This compressed gas becomes a liquid coolant in a condenser, part of which is stored in the liquid storage tank. The remainder is introduced under pressure to the expansion valve where it is suddenly decompressed, gassified and cooled. This cooled refrigerant gas is conducted to the cooler core or evaporator and air which has been cooled by the cooler core is introduced into the compartment.
However, in the case of the heater, when the car is first started, the temperature of the engine cooling water is usually approximately the same as the ambient exterior temperature. Therefore, when the fan is switched on, not warm air but unexpectedly cold air would be introduced into the vehicle compartment. Especially in winter, the discomport experienced by the occupants such as the person who operates the heater due to cold air is extreme. Also, in the case of the cooler, when the car is first started or the compressor is first driven, sufficiently cooled air is not obtainable. Especially in summer, when lukewarm air is introduced into the vehicle compartment, it is unpleasant for the operator who was expecting cool air. Such discomfort occurs when the operator switches on the fan of the heater or cooler before the heater core is sufficiently warm or the cooler core is sufficiently cool.